1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet ejection device for ejecting printed sheets.
2. Background Arts
A Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-71053) discloses a sheet ejection device that includes a vertically movable sheet receiving tray. In the sheet ejection device, the sheet receiving tray is moved downward along with increase of stacked sheets that are sequentially ejected onto the sheet receiving tray.
Also known is a sheet ejection devise in which both side of its vertically movable sheet receiving tray are made higher than a center of the sheet receiving tray when viewed along a sheet ejection direction. Namely, a sheet stack plane of the sheet receiving tray is wide-opened V-shaped when viewed along the sheet ejection direction. Here, the sheet receiving tray is moved downward based on detection results of a sensor that detects, at a bottom of the V-shape, sheets stacked on the sheet receiving tray.